


mellow light

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [79]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel has a drive to protect. aziraphale likes to feel protected
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	mellow light

"you know, i still don't understand what you find so delightful about this particular getup." aziraphale mutters, his breath barely hitching on surprise when gabriel cups him by the backs of his thighs, lifting him onto the desk.

"i don't get it either, honestly." gabriel says, looking just about as distant from a conversation as any person could be. he's more fixated on the soft curl of fabric that rolls in on itself, drooping with flair, and exposing the ripe hill of a shoulder. he tugs at aziraphale's cardigan, watching as more skin reveals, even the cleft of a peeking collarbone is all too tempting for gabriel to deny his pleasures.

"your mouth . . . " aziraphale shudders, gasping sweetly when gabriel sucks on the curve of his neck. "feels nice. warm. want your tongue."

"and you'll have it." gabriel skirts his fingers along smooth, smooth skin. the plush flesh of an inner thigh, flushing pink beneath his grasp. by the time he reaches aziraphale's cunt, he can feel he's already gone wet. sopping with helpless, undeniable need. 

"so pretty," he coos, trailing his thumb up through the thick, puffy labia. slick follows in a narrow thread when he pulls his touch away, and aziraphale makes a brittle, stilted sort of noise. whining quietly, doing his best to keep calm. gabriel smiles - he won't have time to restrain himself for much longer.

"think it's just because it makes you look small, all naive and innocent." he says, fumbling with the zip on his own trousers. "like you're dependent on me, _needy._ "

aziraphale's hands are quick to grope once gabriel's finally got his cock free. soft, pale palms eagerly stroking to encompass his width, enveloping him whole. he whimpers, "want it inside me."

"spread your legs, then." gabriel hushes him. "i wanna see you."

aziraphale has the absolute gall to blush, hiding his face behind tucked forwards sweater sleeves, and shaky hands. he does as is requested, of course. he can't resist an opportunity to please gabriel, regardless of how unwilling his confidence is to follow.

"good boy," gabriel praises, sinking to his knees, and licking between soft, peach-fuzz littered lips. he sucks aziraphale's clit into his mouth, the sharp brink of his teeth an edge that aziraphale dares not rut seek out. his fingers climb gabriel's hair, clinging onto him desperately, and he sobs - he _sobs._ the purest, holiest sound a throat can offer. desolate for hope, deprived of self-sufficiency. he needs gabriel to get off, he needs gabriel to survive.

"fuck me," he pleads. "i can't take this any longer."

for his sake, gabriel is as willing to indulge aziraphale's wants as he is his own. he stands forwards, burying himself to the hilt. watching as more of his cock disappears inside aziraphale, engulfed in tight, delightful heat. a pink-white ceremony of honey-coated flavoring, thrusting up inside the sort of warmth he'll never forget, he'll never resist.

"i love you," aziraphale breathes out, the gust of fresh air that sends gabriel's shoulder into a shivering fit anything but cold. "love you, love you, love you."

and if gabriel weren't so sure those words were meant for someone else, he might take the time to savor their worth.

**Author's Note:**

> i am writing this on sm whiskey i can hear god and he says gabriphale is the only ship goodnight


End file.
